rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Sweet
Sweet — британская группа 70-х, игравшая в стилях глэм-рок и хард-рок. Основанная в 1968 году в Лондоне, группа добилась известности в 1971 году с серией синглов в стиле бабблгам-поп, на своём творческом пике в 1972-73 годах стала участником британского глэм-рок движения, играя в стиле, названном пауэр-поп; потом утяжелила звук и приблизилась к хард-року; наконец, с 1978 года Sweet играли музыку, близкую к арт-року. Группа распалась в 1981 году, выпустив 10 альбомов, ни один из которых не достиг вершины хит-парада, но Sweet были единственной глэм-группой своего времени, имевшей хиты во всех частях света. 11 синглов группы входили в первую десятку британских чартов. История 1968—1971 В 1968 году вокалист Брайан Коннолли (The Troop, League of Gentlemen, Generation, Wainwright’s Gentlemen), барабанщик Мик Такер (Fortune Tellers, Wainwright’s Gentlemen) и гитарист Фрэнк Торпи (The Tribe) создали группу, названную Sweetshop. К ним присоединился бас-гитарист Стив Прист (The Countdowns, The Army). Квартет приобрёл известность на лондонской паб-сцене и получил предложение аккомпанировать женскому вокальному трио «Paper Dolls», а затем подписал контракт с лейблом Fontana Records, после чего сократил название до «The Sweet». Дебютный сингл «Slow Motion» (июль 1968) успеха не имел, контракт с группой был расторгнут, и Торпи покинул состав. С заменившим его в 1969 году гитаристом Миком Стюартом группа подписала контракт с Parlophone Records и выпустила ещё три легковесных поп-сингла: «Lollipop Man» (1969), «All You’ll Ever Get from Me» (1970) и «Get On the Line» (кавер песни The Archies), ни один из которых не попал в чарты. Стюарт ушел из группы. Лейбл Music for Pleasure выпустил синглы Sweet на долгоиграющей пластинке «Gimme Dat Ding», вторую половину которой занимала группа «The Pipkins». Как и синглы, альбом не добился успеха. В 1970 году продюсер Фил Уэйнман предложил группе записать демо-вокал к песне начинающих композиторов Никки Чинна и Майка Чепмэна. В результате им было предложено сыграть эту песню, но сначала требовалось найти гитариста. Им стал Энди Скотт (Scaffold, Mayfield’s Mule, Elastic Band). Сингл «Funny Funny» (на обратную сторону которого была записана песня Скотта «You’re Not Wrong for Loving Me») занял 13-е место в британских чартах. Уэйнман, Чинн и Чепмэн увидели в этом перспективу и продолжили работать с группой. Последовали синглы «Co-Co» (2-е место), «Alexander Graham Bell» (33-е место) и «Poppa Joe» (11-е место в британских чартах). В хит-парадах Германии, Швейцарии, Финляндии, Дании и Нидерландов «Co-Co» и «Poppa Joe» занимали первые места. В 1971 году вышел первый полноценный альбом, «Funny How Sweet Co-Co Can Be», в который вошла часть сингловых песен Чинна и Чепмэна, несколько каверов, а также оригинальные композиции самих Sweet. Альбом занял первое место в Финляндии и 15-е в Дании, хит-парады остальных стран его проигнорировали. В 1972 году виниловая версия альбома была снята с производства. 1972—1973 Sweet не были довольны своей репутацией поп-группы, о чём говорят би-сайды их ранних синглов, исполненные в стиле хард-рок. Эти песни производили большее впечатление на публику, чем поп-композиции Чинна и Чепмэна, и последние стали сочинять более тяжёлые вещи, такие как «Little Willy» (#2 UK, #3 США, #1 Германия) и «Wig Wam Bam» (#2 UK; #1 Германия). В 1973 году песня «Block Buster!» стала первым и единственным синглом Sweet, занявшей первое место в британских чартах, также она стала #1 в Германии, Нидерландах, Новой Зеландии, Австрии и Ирландии, и #3 в Швейцарии и Норвегии. Последующие синглы «Hell Raiser», «Ballroom Blitz» и «Teenage Rampage» поднялись до #2 в Британии. В 1972-73 годах вышли три сборника синглов Sweet, изданные в Великобритании, Италии и США. В конце 1973 года группа приступает к работе над студийным альбомом «Sweet Fanny Adams». Из девяти песен альбома только две были сочинениями Чинна и Чемпэна — «AC, DC» и «No, You Don’t» (последнюю спел Стив Прист, второй вокалист, которому доставались небольшие партии ведущего вокала во всех сингловых песнях, начиная с «Wig Wam Bam»). На пластинку также попал кавер на песню Джоя Ди и Генри Гловера «Peppermint Twist», который в Австралии вышел синглом и занял первое место. Остальные шесть песен были оригинальными композициями участников «Sweet» и по стилю были близки к хард-року. Альбом считается вершиной творчества Sweet. Это первый их диск, вышедший под названием «Sweet», а не «The Sweet», как предыдущие. 1974—1978 Почти сразу после выхода "Sweet Fanny Adams" группа начала работу над новым альбомом "Desolation Boulevard", который вышел в конце 1974 года. Чинн и Чепмэн стали работать с другими исполнителями (например, Mud, Сюзи Кватро и др.), которым доставались некоторые песни, отвергнутые Sweet (как-то "Dyna-Mite" группы Mud). После выхода синглов "Teenage Rampage", "The Six Teens" и "Turn It Down" звукозаписывающая компания потребовала новый сингл в то время, как композиторы находились в США. Sweet записали для сингла сокращённую и модифицированную версию песни Скотта и Приста "Fox on the Run" с альбома "Desolation Boulevard", и она стала первой композицией участников Sweet, попавшей на А-сторону сингла, и это послужило причиной разрыва с Чинном и Чепмэном. "Fox on the Run" стала самым продаваемым синглом Sweet, её тираж достиг 50 миллионов. Обретённой "свободе" Sweet посвятили песню "Action", занявшую всего лишь 15-е место в британских чартах, но высоко оцененную в других странах. 1976 год ознаменовался успешным мировым турне, включавшим легендарный концерт в Санта-Монике с участием Ричи Блэкмора, сыгравшего на гитаре в кавере на песню Free "All Right Now". В конце года Sweet выпустили "Give Us a Wink", первый альбом, в котором все песни принадлежали авторству Коннолли, Скотта, Приста и Такера (обыкновенно авторами указывались все четверо участников - для равномерного распределения доходов). В 1977 году группа приостановила концертную деятельность и на студиях Германии и Франции создала альбом "Off the Record". За эти два года Великобритания забыла о Sweet, которым не удалось создать репутацию в области набиравшего популярность хард-рока, хотя последние два альбома были созданы именно в этом стиле. Однако без менеждмента со стороны Чинна и Уэйнмана им не удавалось сделать правильную рекламу и выбрать удачные песни для синглов. В глазах британцев они оставались группой, создавшей "Block Buster!" и "Ballroom Blitz". В 1978 году Sweet подписали контракт с немецким филиалом Polydor Records и приступили к созданию нового альбома. Группа кардинально изменила стиль: теперь из звучание было близко к симфоническому и прогрессивному року. В работе над альбомом впервые участвовали сторонние музыканты, исполнявшие партии на клавесине, синтезаторе и духовых инструментах. Мелодия, которую однажды подобрал на синтезаторе звуковой инженер Тревор Гриффин, вдохновила Энди Скотта на написание "Love Is Like Oxygen", которая вышла синглом и вернула Sweet в топ-десятку британских чартов, заняв 9 место в Великобритании и 10 в Германии (впервые песня Sweet поднялась в британских чартах выше, чем в немецких). Несмотря на популярность этой песни, сам альбом "Level Headed" расходился слабо, однако достиг 15-го места в Германии и 17-го - в Австрии. На промо-турне альбома Sweet выступали с клавишником Гэри Моберли и гитаристом Нико Рамсеном. На турне по США они были уже не хедлайнерами, а выступали на разогреве у Боба Сигера и Silver Bullet Band. Американские гастроли пришлось прервать из-за нескольких скандальных происшествий с Брайаном Коннолли, который вскоре после этого покинул группу. 1979-1981 Дискография Sweet Альбомы * Gimme Dat Ding (1971) * Funny How Sweet Co-Co Can Be (1971) * The Sweet's Biggest Hits (1972) * The Sweet Featuring "Little Willy" & Blockbuster" (1973) * Sweet Fanny Adams (1974) * Desolation Boulevard (1974) (в США - 1975) * Sweet Singles Album (1975) * Strung Up (live, 1975) * Give Us a Wink (1976) * Off the Record (1977) * Sweet's Golden Greats (1977) * Level Headed (1978) * Cut Above the Rest (1979) * Waters Edge (1980) (в США назывался "Sweet VI") * Identity Crisis(1982) Синглы * Slow Motion / It's Lonely Out There, 1968 * Lollipop Man / Time, 1969 * All You'll Ever Get from Me / The Juicer, 1970 * Get on the Line / Mr McGallagher, 1970 * Funny Funny / You're Not Wrong for Loving Me, 1971 * Co Co / Done Me Wrong Allright, 1971 * Alexanger Graham Bell / Spotlight, 1971 * Poppa Joe / Jeanie, 1972 * Little Willy / Man from Mecca, 1972 * Wig Wam Bam / New York Connection, 1972 * Block Buster / Need a Lot of Loving, 1973 * Hellraiser / Burning, 1973 * Ballroom Blitz / Rock & Roll Disgrace, 1973 * I'm on My Way / My Little Girl from Kentucky, 1973 (записано в 1969) * Teenage Rampage / Own Up, 1974 * The Six Teens / Burn on the Flame, 1974 * Peppermint Twist / Rebel Rouser, 1974 * Turn It Down / Someone Else Will, 1974 * Fox on the Run / Miss Demeanour, 1975 * Action / Sweet F.A., 1975 * Lies in Your Eyes / Cockroach, 1976 * 4th of July / Restless, 1976 * Lost Angels / Funk It Up, 1976 * Fever of Love / Distinct Lack of Ancient, 1977 * Stairway to the Stars / Why Don't You Do It to Me, 1977 * Love Is Like Oxygen / Cover Girl, 1978 * California Nights / Show Me the Way, 1978 * Call Me / Why Don't You, 1979 * Big Apple Waltz / Why Don't You, 1979 * Mother Earth / Why Don't You, 1979 * Give the Lady Some Respect / Tall Girls, 1980 * Sixties Man / Oh Yeah, 1980 Состав Основной состав * Брайан Коннолли (1968—1979) — вокал, гитара, клавишные, тамбурин, авторство песен * Стив Прист (1968—1981) — вокал, бэк-вокал, бас-гитара, авторство песен * Энди Скотт (1970—1981) — вокал, бэк-вокал, гитара, акустическая гитара, клавишные, синтезатор, авторство песен * Мик Такер (1968—1981) — ударные, вокал, бэк-вокал, авторство песен Временные участники * Фрэнк Торпи (1968—1969) — гитара, авторство песен * Мик Стюарт (1969) — гитара, авторство песен * Нико Рамсен (1978) — гитара * Гэри Моберли (1978) — клавишные Книги о Sweet * Steve Priest, Are You Ready Steve? («Ты готов, Стив?» — автобиография), 1994 * The Not Even Close to Complete Sweet Encyclopedia, 1997 * Brian Manly, The Man Who Sang Blockbuster («Человек, который пел Blockbuster» — биография Брайана Коннолли), 2009 * Mick Duthie, No Matter What They Say («Неважно, что они говорят»), 2009 * Dave Thompson, Block Buster! The True Story of the Sweet («Block Buster! Подлинная история Sweet»), 2010 Категория:Коллективы Великобритании Категория:Распавшиеся коллективы Категория:Коллективы из Лондона Категория:Группы арт-рока Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Группы глэм-рока Категория:Группы рок-н-ролла Категория:Коллективы 1960-х Категория:Коллективы 1970-х Категория:Коллективы 1980-х Категория:Sweet